


And he had lost her

by Bonebreakjack



Series: Voidless Writing(Prompts) [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: F/M, batfam bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 17:42:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18393242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonebreakjack/pseuds/Bonebreakjack
Summary: Batfam bingo: lossAndrea/Bruce





	And he had lost her

Bruce could only stare in hopeless pain as Andrea grabbed the Joker off the ground. Both of them were two injured to move with Andrea being the only one near unhurt. Sheer pain and vengeance were the only thing fueling her right now. Her father long gone, and Jack Napier was the only one left on her hit list of the people who ruined her life.

 

This was gonna end badly, for all involved

.

The hole she left in him tinged with grief at loss, the loss of her friendship, her family, what could have been their future.   
  
He was currently struggling with the ropes that she wrapped him in when he tried to stop her. It was amazing to have watched her move, not so much to have been her target. He can't reach his com to contact the rest of the clan, though he was sure Oracle has already done that for him when the explosion that sent them out here when off.    
  
"Well Jack what do you think of this place? This will be where you end as well the rest of the Valestra mob. Permanently." Cold, unfeeling, he never knew she was capable of sounding like that. It was as if all the warmth she had spending time with him and his family had been bled out of her leaving only a cold ghost in her place. She felt like one too, seeing her like this, she was nearly the same if slightly more aged and tired looking. And yet....   
  
"Well Dollface I have to give it to ya. Out of everyone who I thought was gonna take me out in my life, I never even considered you until tonight. I knew yer daddy's been dead for a long time, Just that you never had the spine to do anything about it" Joker cackled his horrifying laugh as Andreas face remained unchanged.  She slowly lifted the gun and held it against the Jokers temple. A slight smirk crossing her face.

 

What the heck were the ropes made of?! He can't seem to saw through them fast enough!   
  
"Andrea please he's not worth it! This isn't the answer, nor will it bring your father back." Bruce tried one last desperate attempt to stop Andrea. This woman was the former love of his, and old friend that made him ache when she walked back into his world. The warmth and joy he never realized he missed so much, until she dance her way into his and his families life.

 

“He’s not worth you!”   
  
The one who helped make him into Batman when she left.   
  
He didn't want to lose her to the Joker too.   
  
Andrea smiled sadly at him, full of empathy and understanding, it made him stop short cause it was so warm and familiar. When she hugged him after she found him begging his parents graves for forgiveness. 

 

"I'm sorry Batman, for making you fail, for putting you through all this. I hadn't meant for get you dragged into my mess.....but I am not backing down. Actions have consequences, something you can’t seem to grasp with Jack here. My Daddy isn't coming back, I know this and accepted it...but it doesn't mean his killer can roam free. This isn't just about getting revenge, it’s about getting even…..and making sure this mad man stays down"   
  
He can hear the others frantically calling to him on the comms, asking for his status, to see if he was okay. Whether she knew it or not she was the catalyst for meeting them too. This family he now has and cherishes. He feels the gaping hole where she resided in him become wider.   
  
He  was so focused on trying to tear the bindings, not noticing two simultaneous buttons being hit. He felt himself being quickly dragged by the rope to somewhere as the abandoned park lit up with fire and explosions. Smoke engulfed Andrea and the Joker. Jokers cackling reaching manic levels.   
  
And if Bruce focused enough he swore he heard the sound of a single gunshot reverberating over the explosions.

 

Jokers laughing coming to an abrupt end.

 

And the whole became a gaping maw, that he’s not sure will ever close.


End file.
